Suspension systems have been used on vehicles for hundreds of years. Most vehicle suspension systems on the road today include components, such as tires, springs, shock absorbers, and linkages, which are configured to improve, among other things, ride comfort for occupants. In many vehicles, the components are configured to react to forces imparted by various movements of the vehicle, such as a turn or a wheel rolling over a deformation (e.g., a bump or pothole). While the components may dampen the forces, the effects of the deformation may still be felt by occupants, thereby decreasing ride comfort.
To further improve the suspension systems, some vehicles may include sensors to scan a short distance ahead, and inform the suspension system of upcoming deformations that may impart forces thereon. The suspension system may adjust components to react to the detected deformation and impending forces. However, because these systems are limited to scanning a short distance ahead of the vehicle with low resolution sensors, the augmented suspension systems may not be able to adjust each of the affected suspensions on the vehicle for the impending forces. Therefore, the suspension systems used today are unable to maximize force dampening across both axles and to optimize ride comfort.